Its a BugCatching Tounament
by SpawnXD
Summary: Grasshopper competes in the Twisted Metal tournament to finally face Calypso and take revenge for her mothers death, and finally place her mother's mind at ease!


SpawnXD: Let's face it, I have at least 75 Twisted Metal characters to write 1-shots for, I just wanted to write about their experiences in the Twisted Metal contest and who their greatest rivals were and more importantly…. Describe their pasts and the story behind each character. I am not making every character immortal, most likely some characters will perish against some stronger characters. I hope you enjoy this little story about Grasshopper- is she related to Spiderman or does she just want to get squished? We'll find out.

_A Bug-Catching Tournament__

_My name is Grasshopper, not because I am small and easy to kill, but because I am Green and my hot rod lets me jump real high. I am one of the most energetic contestants ever; I will beat my enemies using athleticism, cunning, and determination. Determination to win and make my wish with Calypso, I mean my father. Well, my Ex-father. The one who escaped a car accident and left me and mother to die. Now is my chance to exact revenge; for Vengeance. Don't worry mother, I will put you mind at rest and put down the man who ruined our lives._

Grasshopper jumped in her suspension packed hot rod, It was like a car version of a jumping castle, except it was much deadlier and it had no snot-nosed children scratching the sweet green paint- job that she created herself. "Come on Grasshopper, let's kick some ass" she said to her car, it was like her vision of herself as a car. She turned the headlights on to high beam, the green paint still gave her chills even after she has been using the same car for nearly twelve years. The duo had history, they made Twisted Metal history.

Grasshopper held her finger over the ignition button, ready to press it and launch at the first victim. The huge screen caught everyone's attention, Calypso appeared on the screen "Welcome, my friends to another year of Twisted Metal, this time your vehicles are attached with a bomb and I am the only one who has the detonator. I will randomly detonate any vehicle I want after a certain amount of time, to please me and save your self from certain death, you will have to keep killing more than other's. Oh yeah, anyone who dives out of their car before their vehicle is detonated will also blow up as you also have a bomb strapped to your chest, so stay in your cars when I kill you". The screen turned of and the contest started. It was killed or be killed. Grasshopper focused her attention on Manslaughter, who was having fun chasing a terrified ATV.

The only one who could last a long showdown with Manslaughter was Sweet Tooth. That clown always had a trick or two up his sleeve. He always seemed to destroy anything with that armoured Ice Cream truck. Grasshopper held the ignition and pressed the Nitrogen Oxide button, allowing her to clear a jump over manslaughter and with enough luck, letting her swing the car around and launch an attack on manslaughter. Grasshopper threw everything she had in her arsenal, causing the back of Manslaughters truck to explode and erupt in flames. There was just a huge hole in the back of the truck and what Grasshopper saw shocked her.

Grasshopper saw her long lost big brother Jeremiah; he was Manslaughter this whole time. Jeremiah looked back and spotted her and his fingers slipped, launching two rockets at ATV, who exploded upon impact.

He forcefully turned the massive killer truck to confront his little sister. "Why are you doing this, Jeremiah" asked Grasshopper. "I am Manslaughter and I have entered this contest with the same plan as you, to confront Calypso and kill him. I only want to let mother rest in peace without her having to worry about weasels like him infesting this planet. I do not mean any harm, only to seek justice. I had to get a vehicle that will not let me down, I don't want to fail after so many failures" said Manslaughter.

Grasshopper looked up her big brother. " I have an idea, we should work together. We will clear out everyone much faster". "Yeah, but what happens if we both are the remaining two, one of us will have to die. Calypso can chose which child he doesn't want to exist, at least we won't kill each other" said Manslaughter. He reversed and chased down Hammerhead.

Grasshopper scanned the field for a easy victim., Mr Grimm was driving past. He saw Grasshopper and gave chase. Grasshopper saw the opportunity and drove forward, she launched two rockets which collided with Mr Grimm, resulting in a massive explosion( one bullet could have cause him to explode to, that's if it hits the gas tank).

Grasshopper looked in her revision mirror, an Ice Cream Truck was on her tail, it just got a whole lot more deadly. She knew that if she wanted to survive the onslaught, she was going to have to kill more weaker contestants. Grasshopper pondered as she drove, almost colliding with the wall each time she cornered. She had to get rid of Sweet Tooth, her hot rod can't take the brutal power of the super powered Ice Cream Truck. Grasshopper stuck her head out to look through the window, she spotted the clown licking his lips while his head was covered with the flames of hell. She looked at the road and than at Sweet Tooth, he pulled out a machine gun though his window and shot a Grasshopper. Grasshopper quickly stuck her head back in as the bullets hit her car door. "Thanks for wrecking my paint job" shouted Grasshopper in rage.

"Well, your lucky I don't repaint your car with your blood" laughed an insane Sweet Tooth, who was fixated on killing Sweet Tooth. "You can't defeat me Grasshopper, Calypso can't even kill me, because my kill count is the highest out of all of you" he said as he fired another round of machine gun bullets. It was obvious that he didn't want to kill her, but to freak her out into creating and accident.

"Damn it, I'm out of bullets" he laughed as he threw away his machine gun.

Axel came up behind Sweet Tooth, firing missiles and peppering bullets at him. Sweet Tooth became enraged and pulled another gun out and aimed it at Axel, his aiming wasn't very good so it gave Grasshopper plenty of time to deal damage to Sweet Tooth himself. Grasshopper got out her handy shotgun and set her car to auto drive mode. Grasshopper turned around and shot a well aimed bullet at Sweet Tooth's arm, blowing it to pieces. "Aargh, what are you doing you little….." Sweet Tooth screamed as he steered his Truck into the wall of a jump. The Ice Cream Truck was sitting there, covered in dirt and the front was smashed up. Grasshopper knew that Sweet Tooth wasn't finished, that truck has been in worse situations.

Axel fired a few missiles towards Grasshopper, but Grasshopper spun around and drove past Sweet Tooth, who blew up and the Ice Cream turned Black. Grasshopper just activated Sweet Tooths second and more Powerful form, Dark Tooth. Dark Tooth launched a dark missile which blew up Axel, then suddenly, Dark Tooth Blew up. Calypso must have got bored so he pressed Dark Tooths detonator.

Grasshopper drove through the carnage, looking at all the fallen comrades, enemies and friends, contestants eliminated by Calypso or to the hands of all- powered super contestants such as Manslaughter and Sweet Tooth. MANSLAUGHTER, she had been so busy with surviving the battle that she totally forgot about her brother. Grasshopper switched on some nitro and whizzed passed until she made it up to Manslaughter's van, which suddenly exploded upon impact. "No, Jeremiah. Why did you have to leave so early. I never got to tell you how much I love you, I only just met you and I already knew you would do great things. You tried to seek vengeance for your mother, that is the most sweetest thing I have ever seen" cried Grasshopper. "Did someone say Sweet?" laughed a creepy sinister voice. Grasshopper looked in the revision mirror to see a evil clown staring at her. "I thought you died" she asked. "Nope, but you did blow my hand off, how could you" laughed Sweet Tooth.

Grasshopper could see him pointing a gun at her . He shot it, Grasshopper dodged the bullet. "No, If you want something done right, you gotta do it yourself" Screamed Calypso, who pressed the final detonator. The car beeped for a couple of seconds, Grasshopper pulled herself out of the car, she started running. She did it, she won Twisted Metal. She looked back at the hot rod, Sweet Tooth was too fat and couldn't get himself out. "NOOOOOO" he screamed. The car exploded and Sweet Tooth was dead.

"WHAT, You leave me no choice" he cackled up a sinister laugh. He pressed a new detonator. " There is no other car…." Grasshopper said before exploding into a million pieces. There never any survivors.

Calypso: Just remember Twisted Metal fans that just because you're the last one left doesn't mean you have one the competition.


End file.
